1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test structure, and more particularly to a test structure for testing multidirectional leakage path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical logic circuit, the fine pitch between a P type heavy doped region and N type heavy active region may cause the P type heavy doped region to shift towards the N type heavy active region in an N type well. The formation of leakage may result from the N type heavy active region close to the edges of the well when the N type heavy active region shifts in the same direction. However, typically only a one-dimensional test structure for leakage is used to test one-dimensional leakage. Thus, various types of test structures are necessary for the purpose of testing leakage in different directions, which is inefficient.